Song of Flowers
by zenalia
Summary: 'She was a silent flower, does not speak, does not sing, but deep down in her raspberry colored eyes, I see her singing, the song of life, in a field of flowers' (a love story based on the Little mermaid, Alibaba x Kougyoku)


_'She was a silent flower, does not speak, does not sing, but deep down in her raspberry colored eyes, I see her singing, the song of life, in a field of flowers'_

**Song of Flowers**

_A mermaid sat near the shore, with her strawberry colored hair flowing behind her, catching up with the wind and decorating the clear water of the sea. The mermaid sang her most beautiful song with all her heart as her raspberry colored eyes admired the blue moon, shining above her and when she finished, rippling of water was heard. Startled she submerged herself back to the sea, and let her cautious eyes examined the beach._

_"Who's there?" she demanded as she hugged her trembling tail._

_"I mean no harm" a person said._

_The mermaid peeked out from a rock she was hiding and saw a human child figure, around her age. His golden hair reflects the moonlight and his golden eyes looked straight at hers in confidence. She was afraid. The boy confidence turned into worry as he approached the terrified mermaid. The mermaid swam back, trying to get away from the terrifying, yet mesmerizing boy. But the boy paid no attention to her action, instead he extended his hand and smiled._

_"You have a beautiful voice" he said._

_The mermaid blushed and for the first time, she was unafraid and as she grabbed his hand, she sang another song with warmth she have never felt._

_and that boy was-_  
_Her first love_

* * *

Alibaba looked down towards the deep sea and sighed. It has been 5 long years since he left Balbadd and now that he is coming back, he can't help feeling nervous. After hearing about his father illness, Alibaba, the prince of Balbadd decided that it is time to go home.

"Don't worry too much Alibaba" said a scarlet haired girl next to Alibaba "I'm sure he will be fine..."

Alibaba nod at one of his best friend, Morgiana and he decided to calm himself down. But the problem is, his father illness was not the only thing that he worries about, he was also worried on how he was supposed to talk to him. Having lost his memories in an accident 5 years ago, his mother decided that it would be best for him to travel the world and study overseas to relax himself. True he gained peace but he yearn for his memories. Memories of his parents love to him.

"They'll love you regardless, Alibaba" said another friend of Alibaba. Alibaba smiled at his blue-haired friend.

"I don't know Aladdin, I've been causing them pain all this time... I know that" said Alibaba, clenching his fist "I'm scared my mother would cry again like before and what if they are disappointed in me...?"

Aladdin shook his head "Anise-baa-chan had always been proud of you... so as Rashid-jii-san" he said "Everytime we talked, it had always been about you.

Alibaba felt tears rolling down his cheek and he smiled "Thank you Aladdin" he said. Aladdin smiled back as he gave his friend a comforting pat on the back.

* * *

Kougyoku smiled cheerfully to herself as she played near her favorite shore with her attendant and best friend, Ka Koubun. Being a mermaid, staying on the land had always been a thrill for her. Especially when she could see beautiful land flowers growing near the sandy beach.

"Koubun, could you pluck those flowers over there?" asked Kougyoku as she pointed to the further side of the shore "I want to make some crowns"

Ka Koubun nod as he admired Kougyoku's gentle smile. She was really different from her distant self 10 years ago.

Ka Koubun smiled and he touched the white shell necklace hanging on his neck. 'Change' he said, suddenly light engulf his mermaid tail and body and when the light disappeared he was in a crane's body. He flapped his wings to make sure that he has transformed completely and then he flew over towards the flower bush Kougyoku pointed at. He then proceed to pull some colorful flowers with his beak. After he finished, he flew back to Kougyoku and gave her the flowers.

"Thank you Koubun" she said "I'm sorry that you have to change every time just for these flowers"

Ka Koubun shook his head 'Anything for you, Hime' he thought. He couldn't reply Kougyoku with words as voice is taken when he is in the 'change' form, another form of inconvenience he experienced was the 15 minutes waiting time to turn back.

"I can't wait to get my shell necklace too" said Kougyoku as she started to arrange some flowers "With that I wouldn't have to bother you anymore, Koubun"

Ka Koubun shook his head again. He does not really mind helping Kougyoku as long as she keep that smile on her face, especially when it took quite a while for her to regain that smile.

After losing the war with the Sindria kingdom 10 years ago, The Kou Empire of The Sea in which Kougyoku and Ka Koubun belongs to, had been destroyed completely. Being a refugee in the Balbadd Sea, it took quite a while for Ka Koubun and Kougyoku to accept the message of their lost. In fact, in that war, Kougyoku's entire family had been annihilated, leaving only her step-brother Kouha, her cousin Hakuryuu and some other women and children who had taken refuge.

Ka Koubun lost his family too, but he had only lived with his relative Ka Koushou and he does not really feel that much loss when he compared it to Kougyoku who had been living with a big loving family until that incident.

Kougyoku was depressed and hardly ate anything when she found out about the news. She too had shown an excessive fear towards humans ever since that incident. Well Ka Koubun does not blame her for being so, as he too, even now still feel deep hatred towards the mentioned Kingdom. Especially towards their king, Sinbad.

At first the man seems kind and trustable especially when he offered an alliance with their Kingdom. The man was also famous for being a peace seeker and the fact that he had made alliance with various kingdoms confirms that well. So it was quite a surprise when they found out that the said 'peaceful' kingdom betrays and attack them.

It was not long after the Sindria Kingdom found out the secret of The Kou Empire that they began their attack. Kougyoku may have not been in the war grounds, but Ka Koubun had and he saw it all. The Sindrian soldiers had crushed the shell necklaces hanging on the Kou Empire citizens neck, turning them back into mermaids and then sadistically chopped away their tails without even bothering to kill them.

Struck by fear, the 16 years old Ka Koubun ran from the battlefield, abandoning the Kingdom that he loved and grabbed Kou and Kouha who were both 9 at that time with him. Though he found no trace of the 8 years old Hakuryuu during that time, he saw him in the refugee camp just to find him quickly missing again the next day and until now, his whereabouts remained unknown.

"Koubun, you are spacing out" muttered Kougyoku as she stared at Ka Koubun's face. Ka Koubun shook his thoughts away and smiled at the young princess in front of him.

"Sorry Hime" he said as he realized that he is now back to normal. Kougyoku smiled back and she put her finished flower crown on top of Ka Koubun's head. Ka Koubun blushed.

"You said that you're giving me your Human Shell Necklace" she said "So this is the least I could do for you"

Ka Koubun quickly gave Kougyoku a hug, much to Kougyoku's surprise.

"You are like a little sister to me Hime, a family member that I wished I had, both you and Kouha" he said, his eyes tearing up "Just promise me that you'll stay safe after you get your necklace, especially from humans"

Kougyoku nod as she hugged Ka Koubun back "Not all humans are bad you know, Koubun" she replied "Alibaba is fine"

Ka Koubun eyes widened at the mention of the boy's name. Then he remembered, that human boy was Kougyoku's friend when she was little and he helped her gain back the smile that she once had before she lost everything. Ka Koubun had also realized the growing affection between the two and though at first he mind about their friendship, seeing Alibaba loved Kougyoku the way she is, even as a mermaid, he changed his mind. The boy was one of a kind. Even when he had left Balbadd, 5 years ago, Kougyoku does not change, she kept on smiling, waiting for his return. He was her savior.

"Well?" asked Kougyoku as she break away from the hug. Ka Koubun sighed.

"Well maybe it's alright if the person is like Alibaba" replied Ka Koubun. Kougyoku laughed happily as she hugged Ka Koubun again. Ka Koubun pat her head and sighed in relieve, if Kougyoku is to interact with someone like Alibaba, even if he is a human, nothing could ever go wrong.

Right-?

_To be continued_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**My second story here, hope you like it!**

**-zenalia**


End file.
